Beast
Beast is a mutant and member of the X-Men. Beast is a scientist and is very well educated and often quotes William Shakespeare and other poets and philosphers. Beast's body is completely covered with blue fur and his mutant powers gives him enhanced strength and agility. History Early life Later life Imprisonment Beauty & the Beast Spider-Man When Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion to seek help from Professor X due to his furthering mutation he was confronted by Beast and the X-Men. Spider-Man ran off but was chased down by the X-Men. As Spider-Man ran Beast activated the mansions security system. However, Spider-Man was able to avoid the traps which led him into the Danger Room where he had to fight holographic images of Sentinels. Spider-Man and the X-Men were able to defeat the Sentinels and Professor X approached Spider-Man and asked him why he came to the mansion. Spider-Men then explained that he was mutating into some kind of creature and asked Xavier if he could cure him. However, Professor X explained that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Spider-Man ran off angry at Xavier and Beast followed him. As Beast cought up with Spider-Man he told him that the Brand Corporation has been working on a cure for mutants and that he should seek help there. As Spider-Man left Beast was attacked by some soldiers and captured. When Beast awoke he found himself in a cage suspended above a vat of chemicals. As Beast grabbed the cage bars he got an electric shock and quickly let go. Herbert Landon then approached Beast and revealed that the chemical below him was based on his early work that he did to cure himself of being a mutant. However, Landon also revealed that he improved the formula and that it could now kill mutants. As Landon continued he said that he planned on using the chemical to destroy all mutants on Earth. Beast was shocked by what he heard and told Landon that he couldn't do this because he is planning to commit genocide. However, Landon began to lower the cage closer to the chemicals saying that he will test the chemical on him first. However, before Beast was submerged in the chemicals Wolverine and Spider-Man arrived. After defeating the guards Wolverine jumps up to the cage. As Wolverine touches the cage bars he is electrocuted. As Wolverine starts to fall toward the chemicals Beast grabs him. As Hobgoblin arrives he causes the cable suspending the cage to snap and Spider-Man grabs the cable before they fall into the chemicals. Beast and Wolverine are able to get away from the chemicals and get safely to the ground. However, Herbert Landon accidentally fell into the chemicals while trying to shoot Hobgoblin. This causes Landon to transform into a giant reptilian mutant and crashes through the walls of the Brand Corporation and heads into New York City. Shortly afterwards the X-Men get word on the giant reptilian monster and meet up with Beast, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. Both Spider-Man and Beast discover that Landon must absorb electric energy or else he will be in pain. Beast then tells Spider-Man they have the equipment they need in the Black Bird and they get onboard. As the other X-Men distract Landon, Beast and Spider-Man use the Black Bird to drain him of his energy and return him to human form. Beast then realizes that Landon's secretary, Genevieve, is a mutant. As Genevieve reveals that she is ashamed of being a mutant Beast informs her that there is no shame in what she is and tellsher theat he will introducer her to Professor X so that he can help her. Beast then returns to the Xavier Mansion with the other X-Men. The Phalanx invasion The return of Apocalypse Joining the Avengers Beast eventually left the X-Men and joined the Avengers. However, Beast later left the Avengers and possibly rejoined the X-Men. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Age of Apocalypse Powers Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While in his simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk on a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform acomplicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Beast can also hang upside down by wraping his toes around pipes of fans on a ceiling. Beast possesses a limited degree of super strength. Beast sports 3 inch razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are suficient to tear most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even metal effortlessly and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. Beast also has elongated canine teeth. Beast is a scientific genius. In the comics Beast was the son of Norton McCoy and Edna McCoy. Norton was employed at a nuclear power plant before Henry's birth. While working at the power plant Norton was exposed to radiation. When Norton and Edna conceived Henry, Norton passed the radiation onto his son which apparently caused his mutation of ape-like hands and feet. Beast was later exposed to a chemical and grew gray fur which later turned blue. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Remnants (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:X-Men: TAS Characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters